


Better than a Ladder

by bruhstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhstrider/pseuds/bruhstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius puts his strength to good use while Aradia makes some finishing touches to the tree :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Ladder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basilbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilbitch/gifts).




End file.
